Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel.
The display panel is a liquid crystal panel or an organic electroluminescence (EL) panel, for example, and has a configuration in which a display device such as a liquid crystal device or an organic luminescent device is provided between two glass substrates on which a thin film device is formed.
FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating an example of a conventional display apparatus. FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a configuration of the conventional display apparatus. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view along line A-A, illustrating an example of the conventional display apparatus. A display apparatus 1 including a display panel 10 has a configuration in which a metallic case 70 in which the display panel 10 is received or a base 71 to which the display panel 10 is attached is disposed on the opposite side from a display surface, and the display surface is covered by a metallic upper frame 25 and a front exterior 20. The display apparatus 1 in which the display panel 10 is a liquid crystal display panel includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit 80 that illuminates the liquid crystal display panel, and optical sheets 40 that condense light from the backlight unit 80. In general, the optical sheets 40 and the backlight unit 80 are disposed in that order on the back surface side of the liquid crystal display panel. A light source substrate 60, a light source 61, a reflective sheet 50, and the like are contained in the backlight unit 80. In general, with the aim to maintain a certain space from the optical sheets 40 and to hold the liquid crystal display panel itself, a resin-made panel holder 30 is disposed so as to cover the periphery and the back surface of the liquid crystal display panel. Moreover, the liquid crystal display panel is sandwiched by the panel holder 30 and a frame 25 disposed on the front surface, with a front elastic member 31 and a back elastic member 32 such as a cushion interposed.
The front exterior 20 generally has an angular structure and external impact 2 is likely to be applied to a lower corner. Thus, the front exterior 20 may be broken and the display panel 10 may be broken due to internal impact 3 caused by vibration and impact transmitted from the front exterior 20 to the display panel 10.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-103835 discloses a structure in which a removable shock-absorbing member is provided in a corner of a front exterior to alleviate the impact. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-105917 discloses a structure in which an upper frame is provided on a display surface of a display panel, a lower frame is provided on a rear surface of the display panel to hold the display panel, a projection is provided on the lower frame as a positioning projection for the upper frame and the display panel, and a ring-shaped elastic member is disposed in the projection.